nationfandomcom-20200223-history
King Arthur II of Lovia
|religion=Atheist |language=English, Dutch, Spanish, some Russian |home=Noble City |spouse=Queen Amelia of Lovia |placebirth=Noble City |datebirth=December 2, 1875 |datedeath=October 5, 1938 |placedeath=Noble City |function=Ruling Monarch |monarch=yes |monarch-reign=1887-1938 |monarch-coronation= |monarch-predecessor=King Arthur I of Lovia |monarch-successor=Queen Lucy I of Lovia }} King Arthur II of Lovia, born as Arthur Anthony Noble II (1875 - 1938, Noble City), was the second Ruling Monarch of the Kingdom of Lovia. He succeeded his father, King Arthur I in 1887, at the age of eleven. During the first six years of his reign, the country was largely led by the Royal Congress. From 1893 to 1938, the year of his death, he reigned the nation forcefully and brought prosperity. He is the only Lovian monarch to date to have been murdered purposefully. Early years Prince Arthur was born December 2, 1875, as King Arthur and Queen Anne's first and only child. He grew up in the family's Noble City mansion and was educated at home. In 1886, Arthur's mother died; and only a year later his father and namesake deceased as well. The young Prince Arthur ascended to the throne. For the next six years, the Royal Congress, a semi-democratic political assembly, governed the growing country. Reign Personal life and family The King married Amelia Hoover, an American-born Lovian, in 1893. Their first children, twins Lucy and Robert, were born in 1894. In 1901, Queen Amelia gave birth to a son, Prince Noah of Lovia, following by another, Prince James, in 1902. Arthur II was happily married for as long as he lived. His first-born child, Lucy inherited the throne. Many Lovians expected the throne to be given to a son, Noah, despite the fact the king always made it very clear the throne belonged to the oldest child, regardless of sex. When Lucy inherited the throne, it led to minor disturbances on the conservative countryside. Controversially, Arthur had a very poor relationship with his eldest son Robert, who renounced his royal connections as a young man. However, Arthur II was reportedly very fond of his grandsons Prince Lucas and Prince Arthur. He would often take them with him on trips through the country or abroad. They would visit John Lashawn's farm every once in a while as Arthur I had done. Death On the morning of 5th October 1938, King Arthur II was stabbed to death as he left for the store to buy groceries, collapsing on the stairs of the Royal Palace. The assailant was never caught. National intelligence announced it was presumably a German spy. The assassination caused severe damage to the relations with Germany. In recent days, the validity of the German spy theory has been challenged by several national and international people. Arthur was not given a state funeral, as it was against his wishes to let the taxpayers pay for the expensive ceremony. Arthur was succeeded by his daughter Lucy, Lovia's first female monarch. Legacy Arthur grew a rather eccentric man near the end of his life. 1930 onwards, Arthur II wore a beard and a blue uniform, and at home often an overall, to the surprise of the Lovians who knew him as a proud, suit-wearing man. According to the palace servants, the King was stubborn and rough at times, but also hardworking and tolerant. To his friends, he was very loyal. saved the king's life when a falling tree threatened to crush him]] Arthur II was, like his father had been, an atheist. He had some socialist tendencies, which was unusual for the era, but he always shied away from extremism and was very well aware of the fear of socialism among the American-Lovians. In 2006, political scientist Hendrik Boom claimed the King's "socialist sympathies" were invented by later center-leftist politicians. According to Boom, Arthur II was no more leftist than his father had been. The King spoke English, Dutch and Spanish fluently. He picked up some Russian during his stay in Moscow in early 1911. Legend has it that the young king narrowly escaped death in 1889 when the semi-legendary Sybil LeGrand saved the King's life by pulling him away from a falling tree about to hit him. According to the legend, he made her the head of his gardeners at the Royal Palace, rewarding her bravery. The story is enshrined in the Luke Graham statue Sybil LeGrand in Prince's Park. Arthur II used to say: "First and foremost, a monarch should get to know the nation he rules and the subjects that inhabit that nation." See also * Royal family of Lovia Arthur II Arthur II Arthur II